


Cattleya

by crystallizedcherry



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Day 4, F/M, Flower's language, PruHun Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 16:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/crystallizedcherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because Prussia mocked her for her cooking, Hungary turned utterly furious; but everything was only getting worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cattleya

Hetalia © Hidekazu Himaruya   
_no profit is gained in the making_.

* * *

 

She felt sorry for him, of course, because she knew that saying something related to his inexistence as a nation and bringing up to the surface of his heyday that now had gone away were as bad as killing him inside and outside.

The fight before was so silly and childish, didn’t reflect their age and the maturity they—especially she—had to possess as nations. Just because he had mocked her for the cooking she had served in European nations’ meeting in which she had forgotten to add salt to, she had immediately turned utterly furious, trying to hit him by frying pan, chasing him along the hallways then when she had been tired as he had not intended to propound any apologizing, she blurted out those harsh words.

She was walking around the building after the meeting had done (thank God that this one was held in Geneva where Switzerland was a reliable person when it went to having a proper address regarding European issues they had), and she remembered his face when he had heard her swearing, _you act like a fucking stupid little boy meanwhile you yourself is an old abandoned country and the world refuse to acknowledge you anymore! Mind your age and behaviour! Does the bad experience of being forced to disappear because of many reasons you have not teach you well enough?!_

Hungary understood it that it was the ... worst.

She should have been aware of that before it had gone too worst.

Of course she was ashamed because of his mocking and laughing over the mistake that had not been the big one, but ... she could have kept her mouth to behave nicer.

Germany himself didn’t know where his brother was. At that time hearing the answer, Hungary obviously understood that it was a very, very bad sign.

It was almost nightfall and everyone had gone back to the hotel. She had checked almost every room for him. The building was getting eerier, she sometimes shivered but she knew that there was something more important than letting her coward side to win.

After looking for Prussia until the top floor, she finally found him ... on the rooftop.

Firsty she inhaled a deep breath. She tried to reach him with slow pace, hoping that he would notice before she called his name, wishing that their eyes would meet first before any words spoken—for eyes could say thousands of better words and more honest ones than lips.

In this life, however, not every sincere wish was going to be a true reality.

It was like he had his own world. His sight was focused on the light emanating from the city buildings but from her side, she could tell that his eyes were blank. And she had to call him first, eventually.

“Prussia ....”

She didn’t have the answer she hoped for.

“Prussia.”

“The one who you call is not here. Prussia is now gone. He is nothing now. The one who is standing here is Gilbert Beilschmidt. He is not anyone, he is just a mortal creature. He is human,” he finally retaliated sharply, with eyes not directed to her and arms still crossed on his chest.

“I’m sorry.”

“It is useless to apologize to someone who is not there.”

Sge squinted, “If you say that I’m childish for saying those bad things, it’s okay, I know I’m wrong. I accept it. You may judge me. But if you don’t want to accept my sincere apologize, then it means that you are childish too. Then we are equal. How many wars have you been going through? Wars you won? How many times did you change allies and forgive your enemy then easily bound yourself to them just for the sake of fighting, for your desire to dominate?”

“Words are sharper than any wars’ weapon.”

The phrase was like a blade. And she was hit on the most vital organ. She hissed. But she decided to move forward until she was standing by his side.

“Then what should I do for you to forgive me?”

He kept his mouth shut.

“Nothing is perfect. So is the wall you build to distant us and to refuse my apologize. There must be a crack for smallest thing to infiltrate.”

Yet, he didn’t want to talk.

Maybe it was just a matter of time. She sighed, tipped on her toes and grabbed his sleeve for support. Hungary planted her lips on his corner of mouth, deep and long, but eventually left him with no words.

She still had tomorrow. She didn’t blow the light of her candle of wish.

* * *

 

The day after, when she had just woken up, Belgium—who was her roommate for this event—surprised her with a bouquet of flowers.

“For you!” she giggled ear-to-ear.

Hungary brushed her eyes, still hadn’t wholefully recollected her consciousness in the dreamless slumber. She tilted her head and her mouth was slightly agape, “What ...? What a romantic of you, Belgium ....”

Belgium put the flowers on her lap and then sat beside her, hand encircling her friend’s limpy shoulders, “It’s not from me, though. Someone knocked the door in early dawn and gave me this.”

“Who?”

“You will find it out when you know the meaning of this flower,” Belgium stood up, her back facing Hungary when she took a sip of her morning coffee on the table near the TV.

“I don’t even know the flower’s name is ....” Hungary smelt the bouquet, the aroma was faint, yet the bloom was very pretty.

“They are Cattleya,” Belgium turned back, leaning on the table, “Spain often teaches me language of flowers whenever I visit his house. He loves flower so much.”

“Then what does the cattleya mean?”

Belgium chuckled, “Cattleya is a kind of peace offering.”

Hungary held her breath. Suddenly she had enormous expectation, and she muttered bitterly, “... Please tell me it was Prussia ....”

Belgium smiled sweetly, and then she nodded. “Yes, it was. And he also said that he wished to meet you in hotel’s restaurant at ten A.M.”

Her eyes widened but she couldn’t help but smile.

Maybe because words were the strongest weapon, they couldn’t be healed by themselves as they only would create another war. Maybe time could do.

%MCEPASTEBIN%

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: a friend once give me a list of flower’s language, and I am still using the reference until now XD


End file.
